Lose Yourself
by HerBigGreenEyes
Summary: What happens if the last soul to fill a reaper’s quota is a VIPR?


Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Like Me, it belongs to MGM and Showtime.

Summary: What happens if the last soul to fill a reaper's quota is a VIPR?

Rating: PG-13, for language.

-

It was just another typical morning of my undead afterlife as I strolled into Der Wafflehaus, heading toward my regular booth. As usual, I was the first to arrive. Sighing, I picked up the newspaper that rested on a nearby table and slid into the booth.

"And how are you this morning?" asked a cheerful Kiffany. "Can I get you anything?"

"So far, not bad at all. Let's hope my day continues going this way. I think I'll just have a bowl of fruit and a coffee. Thanks, Kiffany."

She gave me a smile and headed off toward the kitchen. Just then I heard the bells to the door chime while Roxy walked through the door. For some reason she looked different; sad and nervous, vibes that usually do not come from her simultaneously. Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen Roxy look really nervous. She sat down and muttered a hello to me, waiting for Kiffany come over to take her order. Just a coffee, as per usual I'd suspect. As Kiffany arrived at our table, she smiled at Roxy.

"I'll have a strawberry milkshake, and go heavy on the whipped cream. I'd also like a stack of chocolate chip pancakes." Kiffany and I tried our best not to let our chins drop to the floor as Roxy placed her order. We briefly exchanged a confused look and turned back towards Roxy. "What? I'm hungry, and I'll order whatever the fuck I want!"

Kiffany was still unsure of what she had just heard from one of her usual customers. "Would you like me to bring you a coffee as well?"

"Did I order a fucking coffee? No." Roxy snapped.

"Okay then, I'll be back with your coffee," she nodded to me, "and your milkshake," she said to Roxy. As she turned around, guilt quickly consumed Roxy.

"Look, I'm sorry for the outburst Kiffany, I'm just feeling a little nervous today, and I hate that feeling." Aha! I knew it! Something had gotten Roxy all shaken up.

"What's up, Roxy? Why the sudden personality change?" I teased.

"Shut the hell up, George. I haven't changed; I'm just feeling a little strange today."

"And may I ask why?"

"You'll find out soon, Peanut. Just wait for the others to get their undead asses here, and we'll explain." Rube sat down next to Roxy, taking the newspaper from my hands as he settled into the booth. Kiffany arrived with my coffee and Roxy's milkshake.

"Hello Kiffany, how are you doing today?"

"I'm pretty good. What can I get for one of my very important customers?" she said as she winked at him.

"Blueberry waffles, with a side of extra, extra, crispy bacon. And a coffee will do just fine, thank you." As Kiffany hurried back to the kitchen, Daisy and Mason entered the restaurant. Daisy looked as if she hadn't gotten an hour of sleep last night and Mason looked as if he had just crawled out from a garbage dumpster. They took their seats in the booth, Mason sitting closest to me. He smelled worse than he looked.

"What the fuck, Mason? What is that smell?" I spat out while covering my nose.

"Nice to see you, too, Georgie Girl. I was..." Rube cut him off.

"Stop it. I don't have time for your little flippant chit-chat today." Mason pouted as he gave me a quick little kick under the table.

"Ow! What was that for?" I demanded and glared at Mason. Before he could respond, Rube once again cut us off.

"That's enough, Peanut. I have something important that I need to discuss with you all this morning. Upper management notified me yesterday that one of our crew is to have their final reap today. A promotion, if you will."

"Oi, 'S not me this time is it? You're not going to hand me a purple post-it again, are you Rube? Cause last time you could have given me a fair warning before…"

Roxy pounded her fist against the table. "Shut the fuck up Mason and let the man speak." She glared at him for a minute, and then rested her eyes on the table, taking a sip of her milkshake. She definitely knew what was going on. And then it hit me. A single tear fell down my cheek at the thought of never seeing Roxy again. This was her last day reaping with us. I really liked Roxy, we shared a peculiar bond. She was hesitant to open up to the other reapers, but I knew that we had connected on some level and that she respected me enough to let me into her crazy world. I was happy for her, knowing that she would move on, but I was going to miss her so much.

Rube continued. "The Powers That Be have decided that it's time for our dear Roxy to move on. Today…"

Daisy perked up. "Rube, that's not fair! I've been reaping much longer than Roxy here, and I haven't been relieved of my duties. Can you talk to Upper Management? See if they'd change their minds? I'd really like to go…go home."

"Ms. Adair, you of all people should know that you cannot change one of the Powers' decisions. What's said is done, and that's final." Rube took three post-its out of his binder and slapped them on the table. "One for each of you today, Daisy, Fuck-Up, and Georgia. Try not to piss me off today."

"Where's Roxy's final post-it, Rube? I want to know what colour it is, to be prepared for next time…" Mason drawled.

"Roxy isn't getting an ordinary post-it today." He handed her an envelope, _a very familiar envelope_.

"That's a VIPR! Roxy's last reap is a VIP?" I asked, not believing what I saw. This means that…no, the TPTB wouldn't actually do that to us, would they?

"Yes, Peanut. The very last soul our Roxy will take is a VIPR. That means that the newest addition to our reaper family will be..."

"A celebrity? Oi, who is it? Who is it? Tell me, tell me!" asked a giddy Mason.

Daisy frowned. Her brief acting career hadn't exactly made her famous, and while her sexual favors were famous among men of high social status, that wasn't enough to label her a VIPR. I could see a hint of jealousy in her eyes.

Roxy opened her envelope, also frowning. She wasn't quite up to date with popular culture, so the name inside didn't ring a bell. However, that wasn't her concern, she was scared to be leaving this world and she was saddened by the fact she was receiving uncaring reactions from her co-workers, the only people in the world of whom _she cared_, even though most of the time she pretended otherwise. After learning the news from Rube the night before, she had cried. Roxy wasn't ready to move on, but knew she had no choice in the matter. Rube appeared to be silently grieving; she knew that it was hard for him to let go of one of his favorite reapers. Daisy and Mason didn't show a hint of sorrow, as she should have expected. Roxy looked to over at me, noticing my tear stained cheek. She gave me a soft smile. I sadly smiled back at her. She snapped out of her train of thought.

"Note says _W. Frank. 435 W. High St. ETD: 3:46 pm_. Has anyone ever heard of a W. Frank?"

"Oi, that's Weston Frank, guitarist and lead singer of Afterglo. Great band, 'tis. 'S going to be an honour to meet him." Mason smiled and bounced up and down in his seat. Roxy let her eyes fall back onto the table. I frowned, and smacked Mason lightly on the arm, hoping he'd take the hint. He gave me a dirty look, but saw the frown on my face and sadness in my eyes, catching on. He frowned and looked over at Roxy, who was still looking sullen.

Kiffany brought our food to the table, looking each of us over. "It's going to be a long morning," she muttered under her breath, heading back into the kitchen.

A/N: Feedback please! I hope you like it, there will be more to come. Soon, I hope.


End file.
